dorm life 2
by k.j. darkly
Summary: sequel to dorm life
1. Chapter 1

alright so i have had so many people asking for a sequel to Dorm life so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Dorm life 2: Sophomore Year

Clare parked her 1975 yellow Volkswagen beetle in the student parking lot. Sophomore year had snuck up on her; it seemed like just yesterday she was saying goodbye to Adam. She had to admit though, it was good to be back at school; her home life wasn't so great these days with her parents arguing and on the verge of divorce. Popping the trunk she went to the front of the car to retrieve her suitcases. She entered the Dorm building just like she had done a year before and politely asked the lady at the registration counter for her room number and keys.

"Clare Edwards?" the lady asked running her finger down the list of names until she found it "room 502, looks like you're roommate is already here" she said holding out the keys.

"Thanks" Clare responded, grabbing the keys and heading for the elevator. As she waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the 5th floor she couldn't help but feel butterflies. Clare wanted this year to be drama free, unlike all the craziness from the one prior. She reached her room and without hesitation she flung the door open.

"Adam!" she screeched dropping her suitcases and running over to give him a hug.

"Whoa, you are not Adam" Clare stated in a sharp tone when the person standing in her room turned around.

"Imogen Moreno, nice to meet you" the small girl with glasses said as she extended out her hand.

"Where is Adam?" Clare asked sternly

"Adam? I don't know who Adam is, but if you want I'll be glad to help you locate him" she said her voice bubbly and animated.

"No, Adam was supposed to be my roommate; we set it up last spring. You must be in the wrong room"

"Nope, 502… says so right here" Imogen said pointing to the piece of paper she received from the receptionist downstairs.

"I'll be back, I'm going downstairs to get this all sorted out" Clare stated crossing her arms. Before she had the chance to turn around she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her into a backwards hug, squeezing her as tight as their little arms could. Clare turned around and squealed at the sight of Adam.

"Adam! What is going on? I thought we were going to be roomies this year?"

"Yeah we were until I had my operation and the school was forced to room me with another male!" Adam exclaimed excited.

"You're mom finally agreed to you're surgery, that's awesome." Clare said trying to sound happy for her best friend but at the same time she was upset that they weren't allowed to be roommates.

"Oh and you will never believe who they roomed me with"

"Who?"

"Eli!"

"Shut the front door, Eli is you're roommate?" Clare spat out

" I see you two have a lot of catching up" Imogen said trying to squeeze between Adam and the doorway "I'll give you two some time alone" she said before disappearing into the hallway of people.

"So that's you're new roommate?" Adam said nodding at the hallway

"Yep, Imogen something or other"

"She seems nice" Adam said trying to hide the fact that his stomach was grumbling.

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed." Clare said with a chuckle "how about we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Pizza?" Adam asked

"you read my mind" Clare said linking arms with her best friend

* * *

hope you all like it... let me know what you think!

much love, KJ Darkly :)


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter is basically filler. I wanted a add a little something before i dove into the Eclare stuff hardcore... this story is definitely going to have a lot of Eclare fluff because i am just too excited about them two getting back together on the show!

* * *

Ch.2

Clare and Adam sat at their "usual" booth in the back corner of The Stinky Cheese Pizzeria.

"Let me guess, a pizza with the works and a pitcher of cherry coke" the waiter said as he approached the booth

Clare looked at Adam and they both let out a slight giggle.

"Good memory" Adam said, handing the menus over to their waiter.

"Well, I don't think we eat here enough" the amber haired girl cheerfully spoke. Adam rolled his eyes and smirked

"How was your summer?"

"Well, it was boring my parents fought most of the time and my sister brought home her boyfriend from Kenya when she came to visit. My parents hate him! It was so stressful I got a part time job to get me out of the house and keep me sane. What about you? How did you convince you're mom to let you go through with the operation?"

"Actually it took a lot of convincing to get her to let me get the surgery. Finally she caved as soon as she saw that I made the Dean's list. She said I proved to her that I was responsible enough to make a decision about my future. The surgery wasn't bad but the recovery time was so boring. I mean there are only so many new comics out there"

Clare let out a little laugh and the two continued to talk through out dinner.

* * *

On the way back to the dorms the two made small talk about the classes they have and their schedules.

"So the LGBT is sponsoring the football game on Saturday and Drew is starting QB. You think you might want to go?" Adam asked

"Since when does the LGBT sponsor sporting events?"

"Since now, please say you will go! Please? Please? Come on Clare don't make me beg" be whined pouting his lip as he started poking her in the side

"Fine! I'll go!" Clare giggled as she swatted Adam's hands away. "But you are buying me a hotdog!"

"Deal… Well this is where I say goodnight" Adam bowed as he grabbed the door handle and opened it to his room.

"Oh let me come in I want to see your room" Clare said bouncing up and down excitedly

"You don't want to see my room, you want to see Eli's room" he retorted making kissy faces at her.

"Oh just let me in" she slapped his arm and entered the room

"Hmm…Eli must have went out"

Clare looked around the room studying the posters on Eli's side of the room; she carefully looked at his collection of books when she stumbled upon _Pride and Prejudice_.

She pulled it out and noticed that there was a bookmarker of some sorts marking the page he was on. Before opening to the marker Clare smiled to herself, realizing that it was a newer book. She couldn't help but think that Eli was reading it because it was her favorite. She opened to the book marker and was taken back by the photo that was tucked inside. It was a picture of the two of them from the night they hung out in the common area. She let out a sigh remembering how much fun they had that night and how good things were at the beginning of last year.

"Adam, Clare; I didn't hear you come in" Eli said and he emerged from their bath room in only a towel. Clare quietly slid the book back in its place on the bookshelf before she turned around to acknowledge the dark haired boy. When she finally turned around she gasped seeing Eli's half naked body glistening with water.

"We just got here and Clare wanted to snoop around your side of the room" Adam said with a little laugh.

Clare felt her face turn beet red "I have to go" she stammered and she sprinted toward the door and down the hall.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Eli smirked as he quickly put on some sweat pants

"Isn't it obvious?" Adam asked as he started to unpack the rest of his things. "she still has feelings for you"

"No she doesn't. We have a strictly platonic relationship"

"For now"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that you two will do you're little Eli and Clare pretending not to like each other charade until one of you can't take it anymore. Then one of you will confess you're feeling for the other and it will be awkward between you. This will continue on in a vicious cycle until you two finally realize that you are meant for each other"

"I think your doc's prescribed you estrogen on accident because that was the girliest thing I have ever heard you say" the dark haired boy said throwing a pillow at his roommate.

The pillow hit Adam's head with a soft thud which sent the two boys laughing.

* * *

i know, not my best work but i would still love to know what you think!

much love, KJ


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all sorry it's been so long since i updated... here is just a short chapter, i promise i'll get another one up this weekend! ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Clare sat there impatiently chewing on her pencil eraser. It was the first day of class and she realized she was twenty minutes early for class. Suddenly she was startled by a voice from behind.

"You know that isn't a well-balanced breakfast" Eli said leaning over the back of her seat one arm holding a white chocolate latte and the other a cranberry orange muffin " your favorites!"

"No thank you "Clare said still staring at the front of the classroom

"Oh come on Clare bear, think of this as a beginning of the school year peace offering" Eli said

"Fine" she grabbed both the latte and muffin from Eli's hands. "Thanks" she stated turning around to look at him. As soon as she realized how close her face was to his she almost stopped breathing. She could smell his intoxicating cologne and abruptly turned around. Eli smirked before leaning in close to her ear

"So why did you run out so fast last night? Were you intimidated by me in all my half naked glory?" He asked knowing he was getting a rise out of her, and he just loved it.

"Oh get a grip Eli, I left because I had somewhere else to be, and it's not like you're that great looking"

"Getting a little defensive there Clare bear!"

Before Clare could get out another word out someone stopped her.

"Clare! Hey there roomie, I didn't know we had the same class!" Imogen cheerfully stated as she plopped down in the seat next to Clare.

"You must be Clare's new roommate" Eli stated leaning back into his seat.

"Imogen Moreno" she said nodding "and you are so handsome!" she smiled.

"Thanks" Eli said with a smirk. "Your roommate here might beg to differ" he said crossing his arms and pointing a finger at Clare.

Clare rolled her eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" Imogen asked. Neither Eli nor Clare responded. "Okay" Imogen whispered to herself. After a few minutes of awkward silence Imogen couldn't take much more.

"Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked

"NO" both of them spat at the same time

"Well if that's the case…" Imogen began turning around, leaning against the back of the chair to face Eli "… How about you and me grabbing dinner tonight?" she asked. Clare's head couldn't turn fast enough shooting Imogen the most evil death stare possible.

"Sounds like fun" Eli agreed. Clare was now floored, how Eli could possibly go on a date with Imogen was beyond her comprehension. Her mouth was hanging open in shock when Imogen turned back around.

"Are you ok Clare? You aren't looking so hot" Imogen asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" dejectedly she took a swig of her coffee.

Eli could tell Clare wasn't ok with his "date" with Imogen. Adam was right, Clare still had feeling for him and he knew for a fact that he still had feelings for her. Adam was right about another thing, if they ever wanted to be together they would both have to give up some of their pride and admit how they feel; but until that time Eli was going to enjoy making Clare squirm.

* * *

let me know your thoughts and opinions

much love - KJ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all I am so sorry, I was supposed to have this out well technically yesterday but I have been in such shock by the bomb Degrassi dropped on us the other night that I completely forgot. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" Adam asked as Eli entered their dorm room

"What? No Hi how was your first day of classes' roomie?" Eli smirked

"I just had to listen to a hysterical Clare ranting on for a solid twenty minutes about how you agreed to go on a date with her roommate!" Adam shot him a questioning look

"Oh that? That's nothing" the dark haired boy said calmly as he threw his bag on the ground. "But just out of curiosity, what did Clare say exactly?"

"I couldn't really make out most of it through her shrieking and speed rambling, but all I know is she's upset, and something about you, Imogen and a date!"

"Don't worry Grasshopper; I am not going out with that Imogen girl. I only agreed to go out with her to get a rise out of Clare. Turns out you were right, she does still have feelings for me" Eli said plopping onto his bed, placing his arms behind his head.

"Dude that's so cruel, that poor girl thinks you're going on a date with her and not to mention how Imogen is going to feel when you cancel on her."

"No worries bro, Imogen was in on the entire thing. I ran into her last night at the vending machines and we got to talking. That's when I found out she was Clare's roommate. So when she mentioned that her and Clare had the same first period; I remembered what you had said about Clare still liking me. That's when we devised a plan to find out. You know Imogen was pretty convincing."

"You do know when Clare finds out, she is going to be pissed"

"That's why she isn't going to find out!" Eli said leaning on his elbow and shooting Adam a stern look

"Well when this all blows up in your face, just remember I told you so!

"See that's where you're wrong! You my friend are going to help me with my plan"

"No, no way. I am not getting drug into your half brain scheme to get my best friend to go out with you again. Why don't you just go up to her like a normal person would and ask her out?" Adam quizzed

"Oh where is the fun in that?!" Eli retorted

"Fine, but if this backfires I was in no way, shape, or form a part of this!"

"Agreed!"

"So what exactly is your plan?" Adam asked

"Well, I don't actually have one yet, but when I do you will be the first to know" Eli smirked

Adam rolled his eyes at Eli when suddenly Clare burst through their door.

"Speak of the Devil" Eli said sitting upright

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clare asked looking at Adam

Adam, a little too frightened to answer just shrugged.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Clare?" Eli smirked

"How could you agree to go out with Imogen? Especially right in front of me!" Clare Screeched

"Um, yeah, that's my cue to go" Adam said sneaking past Clare before disappearing down the hall

"I didn't know I had to check with you before I asked someone out" Eli responded

"That's not what I'm saying" Clare stammered, her cheeks beginning to turn red from frustration

"You know Clare; you are cute when you're angry" The boy with the fierce green eyes smirked

"You know I actually thought this year was going to be different. We finally got past the whole Drew and Julia thing; I thought we were going to be friends again. But then, then you go and pull a stunt like today and I don't know what to think anymore." Clare said as she paced the room tiny tears began to run down her cheeks

"Clare" Eli said standing up a placing his hands on both of her arms to stop her pacing "if I would have known you were going to get this upset over saying yes to hanging out with Imogen I would have said no!"

"I have to go" Clare said turning for the door

"Wait" Eli said grabbing Clare's hand pulling her close to him. "it was all a setup" he said staring into her crystal blue eyes.

"What are you talking about Eli?"

"I asked Imogen to ask me out to see how you would react"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Clare questioned

"Because I … I still have feelings for you, and judging from your reaction today, you still have feelings for me as well"

Before Clare could respond Eli gently grabbed her chin, tilting her face upward he pressed his lips to hers. Clare returned the kiss as Eli deepened the kiss pulling her neck toward him.

"Whoa" Clare exclaimed when they pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

Eli walked over and closed the door to the room before returning to Clare with a passionate kiss. Slowly he walked Clare toward his bed mid kiss before he softly pushed her onto the bed. She let out a slight giggle as Eli climbed on top of her.

"You are so beautiful" Eli said looking down at Clare as he brushed a curl from her face. Clare's face became flush once again as she leaned up onto her elbow and placed her lips to his.

"I've decided that this is my room too" Adam said as he barged through the door. Both Eli and Clare turned in shock to see Adam standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Well this is awkward" Adam said

"Yeah, I was just leaving" Clare replied as she pushed Eli off of her sprinting for the door

"Dude!" Adam exclaimed with a tone of shock and confusion.

"Cock block" Eli said throwing a pillow at his roommate before leaving the room.

"What the hell?" Adam asked himself shaking his head

* * *

Much love

-Kj Darkly


End file.
